Lizardman
The Lizardmen are a proud people who until recently were doomed to a squalid existence in the mudlands barely able to sustain them. Through the Pride Wars they forged a place for themselves in the world, but they could not have done so if not for their natural powers. Lizardman History Write the first section of your page here. Lizardman Class Hit Die: d12 Class Skills: Climb, Craft, Escape Artist, Handle Animal, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge (Geography), Knowledge (Nature), Perception, Profession, Sense Motive, Survival, Swim. Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int Modifier. Special: A Lizardman may choose racial feats as though they were an Orc. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Lizardmen are proficient with all simple and martial weapons. They are proficient with light and medium armor, but not with shields. Natural AC A Lizardman gains a natural bonus to AC as listed above. Weapon Flexibility A Lizardman knows how to use weapons too big or too small for it. A Lizardman may treat a one-handed Large sized weapon as though it were an equivalent two handed weapon, and a Small two-handed weapon as though it were an equivalent sized one handed weapon. So for example a small greatsword would be a longsword to a Lizardman, while a large longsword would be a greatsword. This ability also applies similar logic for different sized weapons such as Collossul or Gargantuan. Strongest A Lizardman gains a +2 bonus to Strength and Constituion at 1st, 8th and 16th level. Semi-Aquatic A Lizardman gains a +8 racial bonus to Swim checks, and may breathe underwater five times as long as they normally could. Favored Terrain A Lizardman gains a Favored Terrain as the Ranger class feature at levels 2, 7 and 14. This includes increasing the potency of their previous favored terrains. Regeneration At 3rd level a Lizardman gains the Reneration trait. Any lethal damage dealt by a bludgeoning source is converted to non-lethal damage, and the Lizardman heals a specified amount of non-lethal damage each round. A Lizardman can also reattach severed limbs to their body by holding it against the stump for 1d6 minutes. For exact details on Regeneration, view the monster Special Ability. The Lizardman's Regeneration goes up by two every third level. Survivor A Lizardman gains a bonus feat at 4th, 9th, 13th and 17th level. This feat must be chosen from the list below, and the Lizardman must meet the prerequisites: Alertness, Altitude Affinity, Athletic, Conceal Scent, Desert Dweller, Endurance, Fast Empathy, Fleet, Great Fortitude, Greater Wild Empathy, Intimidating Gaze, Ironguts, Keen Scent, Smell Feat, Learn Ranger Trap, Nimble Moves, Acrobatic Steps, Rugged Northerner, Run, Self-Sufficient, Skill Focus (Any Class Skill), Sure Grasp Predator Soul At 5th level, the Lizardman becomes a paragon among their kind, and gainst new abilites that wreak havoc among the battlefield. The Lizardman may change their size between medium and large as a swift action at-will. While Large, a Lizardman takes up 10ft squared, gains a natural reach of 10ft, a -1 penalty to their AC and Attack rolls, a +1 bonus to their CMB and CMD, a -4 penalty to Stealth, their height doubles and their weight is multiplied by ten. In addition to the usual size modifiers listed above, they also gain a +4 bonus to Strength and a +4 bonus to Constitution while in large form. Dinosaur Soul At 10th level the Lizardman powers grow again. The Lizardman may now change their size between medium, large and huge as a swift action at-will. While Huge, a Lizardman takes up 15ft squared, gains a natural reach of 15ft, a -2 penalty to their AC and Attack rolls, a +2 bonus to their CMB and CMD, a -8 penalty to Stealth, their base height quadruples and their base weight is multiplied by forty. In addition to the usual size modifiers listed above, they also gain a +6 bonus to Strength and a +6 bonus to Constitution while in Huge form. Overized Weapon The Lizardman can now use weapons one size category than themselves without penalty. This means that, for example, a medium Lizardman could use a Large Greataxe normally, or a Huge Greataxe as a Large Battleaxe normally combining it with their Weapon Flexibibilty ability. Troll Regeneration At 11th level, a Lizardman's Regeneration improves. They now regenerate all damage that is not acid or fire. In addition, the Lizardman can now regrow any lost limbs in 1d6 days, and can have a limb be reattached to their body by holding it to the stump for one round. Behemoth Soul At 15th level, the Lizardman makes most giants look tiny. The Lizardman may change their size between medium, large, huge and gargantuan as a swift action at-will. While Gargantuan, a Lizardman takes up 20ft squared, gains a natural reach of 20ft, a -4 penalty to their AC and Attack rolls, a +4 bonus to their CMB and CMD, a -12 penalty to Stealth, their base height is multiplied by eight and their weight is multiplied by three hundred. In addition to the usual size modifiers listed above, they also gain a +8 bonus to Strength and a +8 bonus to Constitution while in Gargantuan form. Divine Regeneration At 19th level no form of damage deals lethal damage to a Lizardman from here on out, its all non-lethal. The Lizardman cannot be killed except when it has been reduced to a negative hp value equal to their maximum hp -10, and also have a Wish or Miracle spell cast upon them to keep them permanently deceased. If a Save or Die effect would afflict the Lizardman, it instead simply reduces them to -10 hp. A Lizardman's Regeneration cannot be stopped in any way, shape or form except through the use of a Wish or Miracle spell outlined above. A Lizardman can regrow lost limbs in 1d6 minutes, and reattach a severed limb by mereley briefly touching it against its stump. Tarrasque Soul At 20th level, the Lizardman becomes the largest thing known in existence, barring perhaps legendary creatures long thought extinct or dwelling on another plane. The Lizardman may change their size between medium, large, huge, gargantuan and COLLOSSUL as a swift action at-will. While collossul, a Lizardman takes up 30ft squared, gains a natural reach of 30ft, a -8 penalty to their AC and Attack rolls, a +8 bonus to their CMB and CMD, a -16 penalty to Stealth, their base height is multiplied by twenty and their weight is multiplied by one thousand. In addition to the usual size modifiers listed above, they also gain a +10 bonus to Strength and a +10 bonus to Constitution while in Gargantuan form.